Ryelee Dejango Lebeau'
by bloodyamore
Summary: The worlds' divided and sentinels are everywhere. My dad's terrorizing the world, my mom's trying to get married, and I'm just trying to make a life for myself. Anything I left out?


**Summary:**** I know you've seen a hundred too many of the stories where Rogue and Remy are married… but this is different. I promise. Rogue and Remy live together with their three children in france, and are planning to get married. **

**Unfortunately, the cities are filled with senitels. You're either a mutant or you're not. The world is segregated… and what's a kid to do when his dads' the most wanted mutant in the world and his moms' just trying to keep the peace?**

**Author's Note: **** I am very fortunate to have been motivated into writing this, but that does not mean I won't get writer's block now and then. It's your choice whether you like this or hate this story, or even if you read it. I respect all reviews that have been made for a decent reason. However, anyone who gives me a flame with no good reason behind it will be in **_**major **_**trouble… for those who love to flame, don't test me.**

**Anyways… I hope you enjoy this story (if you've decided it's worth your time) **

_**Ryelee Dejango LeBeau**_

"Ryelee, wake up yer sisters! And tell Brianna she can't wear her dress backwards ta church!" Rogue hollered up the stairs that lead to me and my sisters' rooms. Today was a big day for her and Remy, they were finnally going to get married. And it was my job to coach the two monster-of-a-sisters Vivian and Brianna how to behave. This was going to be a _long _day.

"Alright Already!" I screamed back," Ugh, can't she make Remy do it." I pushed the thick quilt off of me and slid onto my feet. I was still wearing the striped fingerless gloves Galleria gave me. Their original purpose was to keep me from scraping my palms. But ever since my powers manifested a year ago, they've been my guarantee that whoever I touch doesn't get a heart attack. Long story short, I've got two powers: I can manipulate the gravity of things I'm near, and if I'm not careful, anyone I touch with my palms or soles will have an electric surge run through their body. Just peachy, isn't it?

As I searched for the clothes I'm wearing at the wedding, Brianna ran in, her knappy pigtails catching onto the door frame. So, as guessed, she was stuck. "Ryeee! Help!" She screamed over and over.

I got over to her within a second and started pulling her hair off of the nail-clad door frame. "Ouch, OUCH! That HURTS! STOPIT BRUDER!!"

"Of course it hurts, your fault you got stuck." I went a little slower with undoing her hair, just so it wouldn't hurt as bad.

"I was jus' tryin' ta run as fast as you do," my two year old sister stated.

"Well, don't try," I said," I'm the only one in this family that should try that, kay?" I untangled my sisters' hair, she twirled in her frilly little dress and smiled.

"Kay," then she ran off to the green door, Viv's room.

I looked in the mirror. The long white bangs that refused to be dyed rested on either side of my face. The rest, the brown, was neatly gelled back. Remy had said it would make me look a little more respectable. It turns out it just kept it out of my face. I wore a white dress shirt whose folded sleves reached my elbows, and a black vest over it. Mom made me wear a red tie, said it made me look grown up. She needs to realize I'm already sixteen, I could move out in a year if I wanted.

Next came the black dress pants, all in all they weren't that bad… but if I ever have to wear them normally, someone's going to be blamed when I berserk. I wore some simple black and white sneakers instead of the dress shoes, they had _high heals_ for god's sake. Last but not least, my signature article of clothing, my striped fingerless gloves.

I looked in the mirror one last time. I looked more like a punk rocker than a best man, hope mom doesn't get on my case about it. I dashed over to my dresser and rummaged around until I found my drum sticks. They'd come in handy later, when I decided to ditch the wedding with Vincent and go play drummer for the Rondevu' Club instead.

"Hey Ryelee," My thirteen year old sister Vivian called. I turned to give her my attention. She had long brown hair, curly just like Brianna's, but not nearly as tangly. She was wearing a green, black and white dress, with frills on the ends. It's the dress mom said the flower girls were going to wear.

"What?"

She giggled, then said something I wasn't expecting. "In school yesterday, I saw you on the news."

"What?" I said again. I'm pretty sure I wasn't on the news… they only show muderers, politicans, and mutant terrorists on there.

"I said: I saw you on the news." She said it slowly, as if it would make more sense. I decided she was making no sense.

"Well you saw wrong, cause I wasn't on it, you're just physco Viv."

"Hmph. Fine, you don't have to care. I'll tell you anyway. Yesterday at school I saw a man that looked like you only older. He had hair like yours, only all white. He was talking as fast as you do sometimes, and he was a mutant. I think he's your dad. Therefor, I saw you on tv." She smirked, then ran off. Vivian knows I hate it when people ask about my dad. She probably just made up that news story so I'd listen to her for a few seconds.

I chased after her, close enough to grab her within a moment. Only problem, Remy grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me down the stairs. Before my sister dodged into her room she stuck out her tongue and muttered a very un-ladylike insult.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs he tossed me onto the couch. "Chere's all made up, this is a very special day. Yeh' know that. Do me a fav- do your mom a favor an' don' maim you're sisters. Got that?" _If I say yes does that mean you'll stop lecturing me?_

"Sure." I said. Mom came into the room before he could yell at me more. And yeah, I know, normally the groom doesn't see the bride until the wedding. But this is my family, we don't do _normal_.

"Alrigh', are we all ready ta go?" Mom asked. She looked gorgeous, I debated on whether or not it would be acceptable to kick Remy so he'd stop staring at her. I decided against it, bad things would happen if I ruined his day.

"Ready." Viv stated, dashing down the stairs with a basket full of flowers in her arms. Behind her was Bri, she was crawling down the stairs like a dog would.

Once she got to the bottom of the stairs she ran over to Remy and hugged his leg. "Wedy,"she shouted happily, in attempt to copy Vivian.

"Good," and with that mom lead us out to the limo, where John(Whom Vivian has dubbed Uncle Pyro) drove us to the mutant church, where the wedding guests were arivving.

_Authors Note: I had fun writing this… I think I might start writing the next chap. And yes, I know this story isn't that good… I honestly don't know where the plot is is going to go… but I do know senitels are going to ruin things for Rogue and Remy._

_I'm sorry if this isn't as good as you thought it would be._

_Anyways, back to things…_**here's your chance to influence A story. ** I have no real plot for this story. If anyone has any ideas for a real plot for this story the can PM me. If you give me any sugjestions, you are a really nice person and deserve a cookie.


End file.
